User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki Season 1: The Statues of Egypt
The camera shows a young female walking through the alley way. She arrives at a door and knocks. '' '' Girl: Joe! Are you home? I need your help right now! A light turns on inside the house and the door opens. A man stands at the door and invites the girl inside. The girl and Joe sit down in chairs. '' '' Joe: What’s wrong, Nikki? Nikki: I just don’t feel safe in my house right now. I hear creaks and other noises going on in there- Joe: You live in an ancient house! Of course there’s gonna be some noises! Nikki: No, you don’t understand! These noises are not naturally occurring! I see things out of the corners of my eyes! Things disappear! Joe: Nikki, you’re being ridiculous! Something starts stirring in the shadows in a corner of the room. Nikki and Joe don’t notice. '' '' Nikki: Joe, what’s that? Nikki points to a statue on a table next to a portrait of a Nikki. '' '' Joe: Oh, this? You know how I went to New York that one time? I bought this as a souvenir. Nikki: I like it… Joe: I know right? It compliments this dump… where were we? Oh yeah. Listen, Nikki, you don’t have to fear ANYTHING! You’re with me, you’ll be perfectly protected! Nikki: I-I dunno, Joe… Nikki looks away. '' '' Nikki: I guess that there’s just too many things going on in my life, I’m just so stressed- Joe? Nikki looks back to see that Joe is missing. '' '' Nikki: JOE?! This is NOT funny! Where are you? There is silence. '' '' Nikki: JOE, PLEASE, THIS NOT A GOOD TIME FOR THIS! Nikki runs outside and bumps into a man. '' '' Man: Oh, sorry about that, have you seen a, oh I dunno, blue police box somewhere? Nikki: Umm… No. Have you seen a man somewhere? He’s, like, a few inches taller than me and he’s athletic-looking… Man: No, sorry. I have to go, there’s something going on in this city… Nikki: What’s going on? Man: Oh, nothing. Just tell me if there are some… statues that seem out of place… Nikki: Okay? I will, I guess? Man: Alright… The man begins to walk away. '' '' Nikki: I have a question. Man: Yes? Nikki: Who are you? Man: I go by many names but you can call me Loyg. Nikki: What’s a different name for you? Loyg: The Doctor Nikki: Doctor? Doctor who? Loyg: Hey, don’t question. That is a very dangerous question… Nikki: How so? Loyg: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you… Nikki: I’ve heard many things in my 16 years on this planet! Loyg: I’m dangerous to be with! So many different people out to get me! Nikki: So what, you’re an outlaw or something? Loyg: Well… I suppose you can say so… gah, nevermind, I have to go- Beeping from Loyg’s pocket starts to sound. Loyg pulls out the source of the beeping, it is a metal cylinder-looking instrument that has an assortment of buttons on it. Loyg turns white after looking at it for a few seconds. He lowers his hand but clenches the instrument in his fist. '' '' Nikki: What is that? Is that drugs? I have every right to call the police! Loyg: No it’s not. What I’m looking for has moved and not only that… we’re being watched… Nikki starts looking around worriedly. '' '' '' Nikki: What? Watching us? What? Is a statue staring at us or something? Loyg: Statues move. Some statues are their own sentient beings that attack humans. They move when they’re not being looked at. Nikki: Speaking of not looking at statues and such, when did that statue get right there? ''Nikki points at a stairwell where a statue is standing at the base of it. Loyg walks over to it and presses a button and a high-pitched sound emits from it. '' '' Nikki: What is THAT? Turn it off! Loyg: Well one, it’s a sonic screwdriver and two, no, I’m not because I’m scanning this thing. Nikki: Sonic screwdriver, who are you? Loyg: I’m Loyg, the Doctor, Doctor Who in your case. And it looks like this statue has feasted well… Nikki: What?! Loyg: These statues feast off of time energy. They get this from touching people, or not really touching people but sending them off into a different time period. Doing this gets said energy and it makes for a VERY happy and healthy angel- Nikki: Angel? I thought you said statue! Loyg: They are statues but their classification is Weeping Angels. Nikki: Why? Loyg: Their original form makes it looks like a crying angel statue. Nikki: So why isn’t it called “Crying Angel Statue”? Loyg: Because it wouldn’t be all that exciting! Nikki: What’s so exciting about a statue that can send you off into a different time period? Loyg: I do not know and- Beeping emits from the sonic screwdriver. '' '' Loyg: Ooh… looks like you almost came into contact with one… in fact… Loyg gets closer to Nikki, practically in her face. '' '' Loyg: It looks like someone you know has been touched by an angel… Nikki: Huh? Who could it have been- JOE! Loyg: Joe? Who’s Joe? Nikki: A friend I was visiting literally 30 minutes ago! I came running from his house because he had suddenly disappeared and then that’s when I bumped into you… Loyg: Ah, well, he’s probably in some other time period… More beeping occurs. '' '' Loyg: And it looks like your friend is in 32 BC and he’s most likely fraternizing with Cleopatra as we speak or actually he’s long dead as we speak! Nikki: Oh god… I don’t believe you! Loyg: You better! Now, can you take me back to his house? Nikki: Um… sure? Nikki leads Loyg down to Joe’s house and they enter. The house has been flipped upside down. '' '' Loyg: Well he really lives in a dump doesn’t he? Nikki: It wasn’t like this earlier… Loyg: Well whoever was here was looking for something… well look at this frame of you! Nikki: Oi, don’t touch that! Loyg: Touchy, much? I mean, he’s dead now, he wouldn’t care. Nikki: Well that’s one of his most prized possessions! Loyg: Really? This image looks like it was taken, say, from 10 yards away, oh and look, you were smiling at and talking to a different person! Nikki: So? Loyg: Well looks like Joe was a stalker! Nikki: He’s my step-brother… Loyg: A stalking step-brother, well isn’t THAT new… Nikki: Oh shut up… hey… Loyg: Hmm? Nikki: Where did his statue go? Loyg: Statue? Was it, say, 2 feet tall and sorta looks like how cupid is depicted? Nikki: Um… yes? Loyg: Ah, well, you might want to move towards me… slowly… A statue has its hands half-circle wrapped around Nikki’s legs. Nikki screams and her leg bumps up against the angel’s hand. In a small flash of light, Nikki disappears, leaving Loyg standing there. He facepalms. '' '' Loyg: Ugh, humans! They scare easily, I forgot… Beeping occurs from the sonic screw-driver. '' '' Loyg: Ooh… looks like you put her in the same time frame as Joe! I would be sad because I had brought a young girl to her doom but I have a police box calling and I must go. Loyg leaves the house and runs down the alley to the location of the police box. He finds it and goes inside. Seconds later, the police box disappears and the camera cuts to Egypt. Loyg exits the box and starts walking across the desert. After a while, Loyg starts to get tired. '' '' Loyg: Why… why did it have to be Egypt? How did the Egyptians even LIVE under these circumstances? I mean, seriously, how did they get water? I mean, sure there’s the Nile but you’d have to live in the Nile in order to survive this heat. God… Loyg takes a few more steps until he collapses. The screen goes black and he wakes up in a building. '' '' Loyg: Where am I? Soldiers, Egyptian and Greek alike, surround the Doctor. They part and a young woman approaches Loyg. '' '' Girl: Welcome to my palace, I am Cleopatra. Loyg: I see… Cleopatra nice to meet you- CLEOPATRA? Cleopatra: Yes. Loyg: Ah, well, have you seen two people here? Like, boy and girl? Cleopatra: There are many people here, Loyg… Loyg: You don’t even know my name, or at least I didn’t tell you, how do you know my name? ???: Because I told them. Nikki approaches the Doctor, followed by Joe. '' '' Joe: This is the guy you were talking about, yes? Nikki: Yes, how did you find us? Loyg: Remember how I figured out where Joe was? Nikki: Oh Loyg: Exactly. Cleopatra: A reunion, I presume? Joe: Between them. Nikki and I have already got our reunion. Cleopatra: Well besides that, I don’t know how long you’re staying but I would love for you to help with our altars… Loyg: Altars? Cleopatra: Yes, our alters. There we worship not the gods but the messengers of the gods. The holy ones that help us! The ones that sent you here, Nikki and Joe… Nikki: What? You worship those things? Joe: I’m sorry, what? Loyg: Joe, it’s not important, what is important is that we get out of here… Cleopatra: I’m sorry, Loyg, but you can’t get out of here. We need as many sacrifices we can get to the holiest of all of the messengers… Joe: Sacrifice?! Cleopatra: We do a sacrifice each night. If we don’t then… it makes him angry… Loyg: I don’t like sacrifices but yet I am intrigued. Who will be the sacrifice tonight? Cleopatra: Why you, of course! Loyg: I don’t believe I heard you correctly- Cleopatra: Loyg, there is no doubting it, you are the sacrifice! It is said that if a man from a blue box falls unconscious in the desert and is then sacrificed, peace will come to Egypt! Loyg: Or you can just upstage said messenger… Cleopatra: He is MUCH too large… Loyg: -chuckles- A giant statue or something? Cleopatra: You doubt us but what you say is true. Loyg sits up straight. '' '' Loyg: A giant statue? Well destroy it! Cleopatra: The other messengers will still attack. I’m sorry, Loyg, but there’s nothing I can do… Cleopatra leaves followed by the Soldiers. '' '' Joe: So… do we leave? Nikki: I think we should leave… Loyg: No, we can’t. If we don’t do something, there could be a huge dent on history. The Egyptians and Greeks could be destroyed! Joe: So? Loyg: So if we don’t do this, a whole entire civilization could be wiped out. The earth would lose a fraction of its population… Joe: Just because of a simple statue? Nikki: It could be a different statue, you know. Loyg: Well there are cultural statues. As long as they have faces, they are candidates. Here’s the plan. When I’m on the alter, get to my police box and there should be a manual- Joe: Why does a police box have a manual? What, do you fly it? Loyg: Why yes, I do. The police box is called the “TARDIS”. It’s abbreviated for “Time and Relative Dimension in Space”. It’s a time machine, to put it. Anyways, you will make it go to the alter if done successfully. Make sure that it materializes around me. After that we will observe what the “giant statue is”. Clear? Nikki: I guess. Loyg: Good! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and prepare for the sacrifice. Loyg gets up and leaves. Nikki and Joe start heading towards the direction of the TARDIS. The camera cuts to them arriving at it and going inside. They are stunned and Joe stumbles backwards and falls into the sand. '' '' '' Nikki: It’s bigger on the inside… '' '' ''Joe turns his head to see a black scorpion crawling towards him. '' '' Joe: GAH! Joe stumbles into the TARDIS and closes the door. '' '' Nikki: What is it? Joe: Nothing. Now where is that instruction manual? Nikki and Joe start to rummage through junk piles until Nikki picks up a book and blows dust off of it. '' '' Nikki: This book’s title is “Time and Relative Dimension in Space Manual Guide”. Nikki flips through the pages and stops at a page. '' '' Nikki: Ah, here it is. Materialization. Joe: I can’t believe this is a thing that exists… Nikki: Neither can I… The camera cuts to Loyg being strapped to two poles I an X-Formation. He is put there for a few hours before a crowd gathers around the altar. '' '' Loyg: So, umm… what happens now? Cleopatra: Your energy will be harvested by the Messenger. You are doing a good deed for us, Loyg. Loyg: Yeah… sure… Rumbling starts to occur. A giant object in the distance starts moving towards the altar. The crowd, even Cleopatra, gets on their knees. After a few seconds, the TARDIS materializes around Loyg. A few seconds later, it disappears, leaving a stunned audience. '' '' Cleopatra: NO, LOYG, YOU’VE DOOMED US ALL! The TARDIS appears on a pyramid over-looking the altar. The statue that was moving in the distance makes its appearance in the light of the altar. '' '' Nikki: WHAT?! Joe: That is a… extraterrestrial? Loyg: Ooh, that’s interesting… The statue is The Great Sphinx. Cleopatra gets up on the altar. '' '' Cleopatra: Oh, Great Sphinx, the sacrifice has fled- The Sphinx opens its mouth and out comes a very gritty voice. '' '' The Great Sphinx: I wait many nights for the one known as the Doctor, and when he’s known to be here, he’s gone… where is he? Cleopatra: I-I do not know… The Great Sphinx: Remember your oath as queen! Whenever a sacrifice is gone and not prepared, the queen shall be harvested! Cleopatra: No… this can’t be happening! The Great Sphinx: You’ve served your time properly, Cleopatra. Now you will be sent to a different point of time… The Great Sphinx reaches out its paw to touch Cleopatra. The TARDIS materializes around her. The Great Sphinx pulls its paw back. '' '' The Great Sphinx: Hello, Doctor… Loyg: Hello giant, falling apart statue thing from the desert… The Great Sphinx: I remember that you were supposed to be my sacrifice? Loyg: YOUR sacrifice? I didn’t agree to this “sacrifice” business. Really I just passed out in the desert and I wake up to Cleopatra saying that I’m going to get killed in order to protect her kingdom, see what problem we have here? The Great Sphinx: I do not care. Getting rid of you will achieve our greatest goals… Loyg: Goals? What goals? The Great Sphinx: The annihilation of humanity… Loyg: Well isn’t that just splendid! Nikki: WHAT? Nikki and Joe walk outside and stand next to Loyg. '' '' Joe: You cannot be serious! Loyg: I have a question for you two, have you any sense of sarcasm? Anyways, “Great” Sphinx I’m going to have to ask you to leave. The Great Sphinx: Oh, doctor, always so polite… The Great Sphinx walks closer to Loyg, Nikki, Joe, and The TARDIS. They all pile inside of the TARDIS. '' '' The Great Sphinx: Yes… retreat back into your time machine… The Great Sphinx lifts its paw and slams it down on the TARDIS. It lift its paw to see that nothing is there. '' '' The Great Sphinx: What is this?! The camera cuts to the inside of the TARDIS. '' '' Loyg: Well that’s it then… Nikki: What’s what? Loyg: I don’t know what to do in a situation like this… Joe: What? Loyg: I don’t know, I’ve never gone against something that big… Cleopatra: I remember that there was a way to destroy it… Loyg: Really? Cleopatra: Yes. But we have to go inside of it… Joe: Inside of the Great Sphinx? Well then let’s go inside of it! Simple enough? Loyg: No, it’s not… Nikki: Why not? Loyg: The statue gives off way too much time energy, flying the TARDIS into will cause the TARDIS to be damaged… but it’s worth the shot. Loyg gets up and starts flipping switches and pressing buttons on the main control panel. Seconds later, they all exit the TARDIS. '' '' Nikki: Umm… Loyg? Where are we? Loyg: Hmmm… I sent the TARDIS to the inside of it but apparently… Loyg looks at his Sonic Screwdriver. '' '' Loyg: Too much time energy has thrown us onto its back… Loyg stops and stares in horror at what is being shown. The Sphinx is walking through Cleopatra’s City and there are many statues attacking people. '' '' Cleopatra: This can’t be happening! Loyg: Well it is and we’re going have to do something… Joe: Like what?! Loyg: Well for one… Loyg points the Sonic Screwdriver at a part of the Great Sphinx and a loud click is heard as a hidden door opens. '' '' Nikki: Wait, we’re going in? Loyg: You don’t have to, I can go in by myself… Cleopatra: I will go! Loyg: Cleo, no, you have two more years on this planet, I need you to stay safe. Loyg walks off into the Great Sphinx. '' '' Cleopatra: Two more years? Loyg, what is that supposed to mean?! The camera shows Loyg navigating tunnels through the Great Sphinx. '' '' Loyg: Why couldn’t this have been an easier target or statue to navigate?! Loyg rounds a corner to see someone else walking through the tunnels. '' '' Loyg: What? The person at the other end of the hall stops and turns to face Loyg. '' '' Man: You must be The Doctor… Loyg: Yes, I prefer “Loyg”, honestly, and you are? '' '' Man: You can call me The Master… or Devil… Loyg: What are you doing here, might I ask? Devil: Everything will come together soon but for now it won’t be wise to engage with me… Devil walks down the corridor to his right. Loyg runs after him but it leads to a dead end. '' '' Loyg: Right… Beeping sounds from the Sonic Screwdriver. '' '' Loyg: Hmm? What’s this? Loyg looks at his Sonic Screwdriver and begins to run down the hall behind him. He arrives at makeshift flight of stairs. '' '' Loyg: Looks like I’ve found my way to the main brain… Loyg ascends the stairs and goes into the head of the Great Sphinx. The inside of the head has a giant glowing ball in the center. In between the eyes, there is a chained up weeping angel connected to the ball. '' '' Loyg: Looks like I’ve found it, eh? A whirring sound emits from the ball and a voice appears. '' '' Voice: Hello, Doctor… Loyg: Right, you are? Voice: I am the one who pilots this statue, the same one that spoke to you before you teleported onto my back… Loyg: Okay? Voice: I believe that you want to shut this statue down? It’s not possible… Loyg: So it’s impossible? Nothing’s impossible. I will shut you down, even if it breaks me to regenerate… Voice: Well good! Beams from the ball pins Loyg up against a wall. Chains holding down the Weeping Angel fall and sand is thrown into Loyg’s eyes, causing them to shut. Loyg sits there for a minute and then finally opens his eyes. '' '' Loyg: Why haven’t you killed me yet? ???: Look at the doorway, stupid! Loyg looks to his left and sees Nikki, Joe, and Cleopatra standing there. '' '' Joe: I didn’t think we’d be able to get through there, luckily your foot prints led us here. Loyg: I see… Voice: You will not stop me from succeeding in my lord’s quest! Cleopatra: Messenger, why must you do this? Your lord is never present! Voice: That does not matter, Cleopatra, he visits me… he was here a few minutes ago… Loyg: A few minutes ago? Was it Devil? Voice: Who is this “Devil”? I only serve my lord! Loyg: Who is your lord? Voice: He is called The Master… Loyg: So it IS Devil… well then! Cleo? Cleopatra lifts her arm and in her hand is the Sonic Screwdriver. She presses a button and the beams retract back into the ball. '' '' Voice: What? What is this? Loyg: Oh, I dunno, your end? Cleo throws Loyg the Sonic Screwdriver and Loyg aims it at the ball. The Sonic Screwdriver emits a high-pitched screech and the ball loses its light. '' '' '' Voice: WHAT? NO! This can’t be happening- ''The ball falls to the floor and cracks. The Weeping Angel starts to move by itself. '' '' Loyg: Oh, well, that’s new! Nikki: I thought you said that they move when you don’t look at it! Loyg: Looks like I was wrong, then! We should run, NOW! The four runs down the stairs, followed by the Weeping Angel. The camera shows them exiting through the door. Loyg turns around to close the door but the Weeping Angel flies out at Loyg. The Angel grabs the Sonic Screwdriver and crushes it in its hand. '' '' Loyg: Awwww… That’s not fair! Loyg runs into the TARDIS and locks the doors. As they start to disappear, The Angel grabs onto the TARDIS and rips the doors open. '' '' Voice: I’m more powerful without the source holding me back! No handicaps to me! Now is time for a new age for the angels! You’ve made a grave choice, Doctor! The Angel attempts to start climbing in. Joe: What do we do? Nikki: Loyg, its getting in! Loyg: I see! Nikki: Why are you so excited? Loyg: I’m not excited, well I am because, wait for it, 3… The TARDIS spins towards Cleopatra’s palace. '' '' Loyg: 2… The TARDIS crashes into the palace. Throwing everyone in the TARDIS '' '' '' Loyg: Woo-aah, 1! ''The Angel gets flattened underneath the TARDIS. Loyg moves the TARDIS a few paces to the right. They look at the angel, which is dust. '' '' Loyg: And another one bites the dust! Loyg laughs while the others just stare at Loyg. '' '' Loyg: What? That was funny! Ah, well, not everyone has your choice of humor! Now, I better get you two home! Cleopatra: What about the Great Sphinx? Loyg: What? Oh, it’s done moving, the angel that was piloting it died. Nikki and Joe go into the TARDIS with Loyg following. Loyg peeks his head out as Cleopatra is walking away. '' '' Loyg: Oh, and Cleo? Cleopatra: Yes, Loyg? Loyg: Use an Asp in the future… Cleopatra: What? Loyg, you still confuse me! Loyg: Well, just remember my advice in a few years. Loyg disappears back into the TARDIS. Soon after, the TARDIS disappears. The camera shows the TARDIS landing outside of Joe’s house. '' '' Joe: So that’s it then? Loyg: What’s what? Joe: You go on about with your business? Loyg: Yes, forget what happened here today. Joe shrugs and goes to his house. '' '' Loyg: Okay… back to my vacation spot- Nikki, what are you still doing here? Nikki: I need you to take me to my house. Loyg: Oh, yeah, right. The camera shows the TARDIS outside of a very old-looking house. '' '' Loyg: Okay, forget what you’ve experienced! Nikki: Okay, I’ll try… Nikki exits the TARDIS and Loyg is about to go to his next destination but he runs out side. '' '' Loyg: Nikki? Nikki: Yes? Loyg: Why did you come with me? Nikki: You just… intrigued me. But I mostly went with you because for some reason I found comfort… like… you reminded me of my dad… Loyg: I do that a lot… Loyg goes into the TARDIS and Nikki goes inside of her house. The TARDIS disappears. '' '' The camera shows Joe’s house and all the lights are off. The cupid statue starts moving. It turns to look at Nikki’s picture and then the camera cuts to black. 'NEXT TIME ON DOCTOR WIKI!' Nikki: Hello, 911? There's someone in my house! Joe: Loyg, where the bloody hell is Nikki? Loyg: I don't know and there's no way to find her because I have no Soni Screwdriver! Nikki: What time period am I in? Man: It's 1969, are you okay? Joe: NIKKI?! Oh my god, we were to late! Loyg: Too late? She died two years ago, apparently... Category:Blog posts